Alone In the Dark
by WinnieDawg15
Summary: Robin is thinking of Slade...again. But this time's he's really come back, and on Raven's birthday! Robin keeps staying up late and studying crime records looking for signs of Slade. But he is about to lose it all when he goes after Slade and Starfire fol
1. Late Nights

**Alone In the Dark**

It was late at Titans Tower as the Teen Titans settled into their beds. Robin, however, stayed up reading about Slade. He stood, hunched over his computer, in the dark. "What are you up to now?" he would randomly call. All criminal activity made him believe it was Slade. Not even the other Titans could calm him down. Robin shook his head as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"_Slade's gone, man," Cyborg had told him. Starfire had even looked at him with those big, green eyes of hers and gone, "Robin, did you smell the mask of Slade again?" _

"No!" Robin yelled in frustration, his voice echoing in the empty room. The Titans all thought he was crazy. But Slade had returned on Raven's birthday. He was out there, waiting. Outside, rain pounded the roofs of every home in Jump City. Robin slowly sat back down and continued to study the markers of where there had been crimes. The map of Jump City seemed to have more and more little red dots (markers for crime) every day. Robin attempted to narrow it down. He selected only theft crimes at plants. Only six markers remained. Each one was at a chemical plant.

_So that's his game. He's going to steal chemicals and… _

Robin's masked eyes grew wide. He had to stop Slade! This was bigger than anything Slade had ever done! Robin rushed over to his desk and fumbled through the drawers, looking for his Bo Staff. Without even leaving a note, Robin raced outside in hopes of stopping Slade before it was too late.

That next morning, only four Titans woke up and went to breakfast.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, her tiny eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. Maybe he went out for pizza." Cyborg muttered.

"Sure. And I'm the muffin man." Raven replied sarcastically. "He's gone on another chase for Slade, most likely."

"We must find him at once!" Starfire cried, flying towards the door.

"Dude, chill." BB told her. "Just have Cy find him through his communicator."

"Wow." Raven exclaimed, eyes wide. "You just had a smart idea."

Starfire ignored them and looked at Cyborg eagerly. Cy nodded and looked down at his arm where his computer system was.

"Bad news, Titans. He's at a chemical plant." Cy replied.

Starfire gasped. "We must save him before he does the 'hurt' to himself!"

"Star's right. We have to help him." Raven replied, setting her spell book aside.

(Back with Robin) Robin raced through the dark corridors of the chemical plant.

_Slade is going to infect the whole town with deadly chemicals if I don't stop him._

Robin continued to race as if time was against him. Suddenly a cold, yet horridly familiar voice spoke.

"Dear Robin, we meet again." Slade said coldly as he jumped down next to Robin.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin growled at him, masked eyes narrowing.

"I only want to bring about the destruction I told you all about on Raven's birthday." Slade replied in his ghastly voice.

"I'm going to stop you." Robin replied, pulling out his Bo Staff.

"Robin, not even Raven can stop what is coming to pass. But I want to have some fun. You see, Robin, you are a toy to me. I am going to play with you before I kill your city."

"You monster!" Robin yelled striking at him.

Slade dodged it. "Robin, I prefer the 'different one', I'm not nearly as hideous as your _girlfriend _was when she had her Tamaranean transformation."

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Robin yelled.

"Really, how heart-breaking." Slade said coldly and pointed behind Robin. There stood Starfire with tears in her eyes.

"Star, I didn't mean it...I—"Robin stuttered.

Starfire just shook her head slowly and fell on the ground crying. Slade smiled evilly.

"And now the fun begins. Play time, Robin!" Slade laughed as chemicals sprayed down, right in Starfire.

Starfire screamed at they burned her skin, killing her slowly. "Robin! Robin!"

"I'm sorry Star! I love you!" Robin yelled as she died. He tried to save her but Slade held him in place.

"It's all your fault!" Slade whispered in his ear. "All yours."

Suddenly, all Robin could see was darkness. Starfire was dead, Slade was back, he had failed…

Robin glanced around the dark room, unable to see. He felt no bed beneath him.

_Where am I? She's gone! I let her die! And now I am alone…alone in the dark._

**Where is Robin? Has Slade truly succeeded in destroying Jump City? Where are the other Titans? Find out later! Please R&R!**


	2. Dreaming of You

**Alone In the Dark**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of You**

Robin felt for anything in the darkness. Just one thing that might tell him he was safe, or even where he was.

_What about her? Is she gone?_

Robin felt hot, sticky sweat roll off of his face and the back of his neck. Everything he loved was gone. Robin slowly rose up from wherever he had been and stretched. A whirring from behind startled him. A blank computer stood facing him, on it where maps of crime sites in Jump City.

_I'm back at Titans Tower, but where is everyone else?_

Robin made his way towards the large, open window in the Titans' living room. Outside, the world was dark, with only a few lights still on. Robin placed a gloved hand on the window and sighed deeply.

_The city is safe from Slade for now, but it's too late for her. How could I let this happen?_

Robin made his way towards the elevator. Selecting the floor on which all the rooms were on, Robin waited. When the elevator arrived, he ran for the other Titans' rooms, barging into Cy's room. It was empty. So was BB's and Raven's. At last he came to Starfire's.

_She's dead. Why do I think I can open her door and find her in there, happy as can be. I never even told here I love her._

Robin opened the door and saw someone sitting on the bed.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, heart leaping.

"Sorry to disappoint you Robin, but no. She's dead. Remember, you killed her. As you did with the other Titans." Came a cold, evil voice. Slade looked up at Robin, smiling.

"No…" Robin sighed, remembering Starfire cry out.

_They're all gone. All of them…_

"Yes, Robin. They are gone and you will be, too, when I'm finished here." Slade replied, stepping up to Robin. "You always foiled my plans. Did everything you could to ruin my life. All I wanted was to take over Jump City. But you, Robin, stopped me. So one by one, I killed your friends, picking them off like flies-"

"No…" Robin gasped, stepping back.

"-yes. I killed BB by throwing him off a bridge, poor fool forgot he could fly after our chat about Terra. And Raven was easy to kill. I got her mad, she loses control when she has emotions. All those emotions just bottled up inside her and…POOF! No more Raven-"

Robin ran blindly in the dark, running from Slade.

_I'm alone. All alone and running from a demon in the dark._

"Cyborg was easy. Just pull out his computer and he didn't have enough human parts to survive. Couldn't _breathe. _And dear Starfire. You saw her die. So sad."

Somehow, Robin ended back up in the living room Flashbacks of the others played in his mind.

"_Ha! I win, dude!" BB laughed proudly._

"_No you didn't! No you didn't!" Cy yelled loudly grabbing for Beast Boy. _

_Raven looked up from her books and smiled, but quickly looked down again. Robin himself had been listening to music when Starfire came in and wanted them all to watch a documentary on foot fungus. It had been awful, but Robin made the Titans watch it._

"_Did you enjoy the movie of the 'foot fungus'?" Starfire had asked him. _

"_Yeah, I did." _

"_Glorious! Then we can watch another one on the intestines tomorrow!"_

Robin heard Slade behind him.

"Where are you going, Robin? Don't you want to play?" Slade sneered in his eerily calm voice.

"You killed HER!" Robin yelled and attempted to punch Slade. Slade hit him hard, so hard that Robin's skull made a sick, cracking sound. Robin heard a loud scream sound as things faded.

_That's my scream._

The last thing Robin saw was Starfire bending over him, crying and holding his injured head.

"Robin, why are you frightened?" Starfire asked him.

"I love you, Star. And I'm sorry." Robin told her as everything went black.

**Did you like that chapter? This is my first fanfic on my own, so it's not that great…Please R&R!**


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Alone In the Dark**

**Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening**

"Robin? Have you the 'hurt'?"

"Ohh…Starfire?" groaned Robin as he returned to the world.

"Yes, Robin. You screamed, so I came." Starfire looked at him with worried eyes.

"I think I just had a nightmare." Robin told her as he gazed up at her.

"Please do not continue having 'mare of nights' as you were twisting around in your sleep, punching the air." Starfire told him.

"I'll try." Robin said, smiling at her naïve self.

Then Robin noticed that they weren't at the Tower, but instead at the chemical warehouse.

_Why are we here? This is where she died; this is the place I dreamed of._

"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked him.

"We're at the chemical warehouse, you died here, just a moment ago; but I was at the Tower…"Robin's masked eyes grew wide.

_Starfire is dead…I ended up here when I lost the battle to Slade…_

"It is nothing Robin; won't you give me a kiss?" Came a voice that was not Starfire's, but came from her body.

"You monster!" Robin yelled as he pulled away from Slade/Starfire, who was melting into Slade's form.

_Slade's morphed himself to look like Starfire. He's playing mind games with me. He's driving me insane!_

"Dear Robin, sorry to burst your bubble, but they are **dead. **Each and every one of them. Including your beloved Starfire." Slade laughed.

"No…" Robin muttered, eyes swelling up with tears.

_Starfire's dead. It was Slade…I almost kissed Slade! When will this nightmare end?_

Slade laughed as he punched Robin to the floor. "Come back, Robie-poo!" Slade teased as he ran after the tired Robin. "There is no where to hide. No where to go…where I can't find you!"

Robin looked behind him and screamed as Slade took Starfire's form again, running after him, trying to kill him.

_It's her, I have to help her. _

"Robin! Come back! Don't leave me!" Slade cried out in Starfire's voice.

"I'm coming." Robin called after her, delirious.

_Slade's gone. Just me and Star now…_

"Thanks, Robin." Starfire told him and hugged him.

"Star, you're choking me…" Robin stuttered as he couldn't breathe.

_Slade…Starfire…Slade is Starfire, she's dead._

Robin hit Slade hard, and ran for the exit at top speed.

Slade blocked his exit. "You wouldn't fight me, would you Robin?"

Robin stared at him with blank horror. He couldn't fight Star when he had been Slade's apprentice. How could he hope to now?

_I'm going to die. I can't fight her. I've lost my mind to this lunatic. _

**Will Robin die? Can he fight Slade? Or have the Titans finally lost?**


End file.
